Forbidden Desire
by MissLolly
Summary: Edward is new to Forks but it doesn't take long before Bella is the object of his desire, the only problem is he can never act on it. Join him as he struggles to keep his hands to himself and his hormones in check.


She stalked towards me, hips swaying hypnotically from side to side both entrancing and terrifying me. She was the sexiest thing I had ever laid eyes on and fuck did she know the effect she had on me. She didn't even hesitate as she reached up on tiptoes to crush her lips to mine in a searing kiss that I swear made me weak at the knees. Grabbing my hands, which hung limply at my sides, she brought them to her tits and squeezed them hard making it blatantly clear what she wanted. What the hell was going on with me I was good at this sort of thing and all I could do was stand there frozen while this goddess attacked my lips and guided my hands along her body. I wasn't a teenager anymore but I was acting like every bit the fumbling schoolboy. Get a fucking grip Cullen.

Tentatively I gently flexed my fingers and squeezed then around her ample breasts before letting a shaking thumb pass softly over her erect nipples. The responding moan that I got was all the encouragement I needed before I was kissing her back with equal force one hand sneaking behind her head and knotting her hair in my fist in an attempt to keep her mouth pressed against mine. Her small hands gripped at the front of my shirt walking me forwards until the back of her legs hit the table behind her. I wasted no time in grabbing her by the waist and lifting her up to sit on it, her legs falling apart easily as a settled myself between them.

Pushing down on her shoulder slightly I lay her down on the table, her hair fanning out around her breathtakingly beautiful heart shaped face. I couldn't help but stare. Smirking at me slightly she grabbed for my cock through my slacks, which had been hard since the minute she walked into the room, winking at me she quickly unbuttoned them before slipping her hand inside and rubbing me against my boxers. A guttural, and slightly embarrassing, moan escaped my mouth as she worked my length like a pro. Jesus I wasn't even inside her and I was about to blow my load like a 13year old looking at porn for the first time. Grabbing the hand that was currently in my pants along with the other I pinned them both above her head and started to kiss down her neck to her chest. Looking up at her I could see her eyes were hooded with lust as I slowly licked between her cleavage and up her throat, Jesus she tasted like strawberries.

Using my free hand I ripped the blouse from her body, a small gasp escaped her as the cold air hit her exposed body. Quickly grabbing her tit in my hand I kneaded it roughly whilst sucking the other, biting her nipple through her midnight blue lace bra. Her breath came out in laboured pants as she lifted her hips and began grinding against my hard throbbing cock, she was so hot and it took all I had not to just plunge into her wet pussy then and there. Slowly I trailed my hand down her wriggling body until I reached her bare thigh, tracing back up I pushed her skirt up until it was bunched around her waist. Looking down I tsked out loud before looking back up into her eyes.

"No panties Bella? Mmmmm and bare to I see. You are a dirty girl aren't you?"

Responding with a small giggle I pressed my mouth against hers again as I slowly circled her clit with my index finger, working her up into a frenzy stopping just before she came. A small whimper escapes her mouth before I'm on it again. Forcing my tongue into her hot mouth she takes it without question and doesn't fight me for dominance. Good girl. I quickly thrust two fingers into her, by this point she's practically dripping onto the table. The smell surrounding me is intoxicating and one hundred percent Bella. I didn't think it was possible but with her rich and thick aroma in the air, assaulting my senses, I grow even harder. Releasing her trapped hands I reach for my belt buckle just as she grabs hold of my hair, pulling sharply and causing me to moan with complete longing. My pants are now pooled around my ankles my hands working my boxers down to my knees. Grabbing my cock in one hand I rub it against her opening, holy shit she's so wet. Leaning up on my forearm I look into her eyes as I push myself into her fast and hard. Her eyes roll back in her head.

"Oh God yes Edward"

I wake with a start. The room is pitch black, my sheets are twisted and wrapped around my legs, I'm breathing heavily, completely drenched in sweat and sporting a raging hard on. Reaching to the side of me I flip on my bedside lamp before sitting up and dragging my hands shaking hands down my face. Rubbing the back of my neck I groan loudly before throwing myself back down onto my pillows, throwing my other arm across my eyes.

I am Edward Cullen. Music teacher at Forks High School. And I am officially FUCKED.


End file.
